Peter Pan
Peter Pan, previously known as Malcolm, the Fugitive Boy and Pied Piper, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest star Robbie Kay. Peter Pan is based on the character with the same name from the play Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Would Not Grow Up. He also takes the place of the titular character from the legend of the Pied Piper of Hamelin. History |-|Before the Curse= A long time ago, Peter Pan befriends a boy his age named Rumplestiltskin. Together, the two become the best of friends. Through unknown means, Pan gains immortality and begins residing in Neverland. The friendship breaks off when Rumplestiltskin feels betrayed and fooled by Pan. One day, Pan sees two men, Captain Liam Jones and Lieutenant Killian Jones, arrive to the island by ship and then paddle to the shoreline on a small boat. He approaches to ask them if they are lost, to which the two draw their swords at him. After Pan affirms he lives on the island, Liam introduces himself and his brother while briefing on their mission, on orders of the king, to procure a specific healing plant, Dreamshade. As Pan looks at the plant drawing, he attests Dreamshade is dangerous and comments that their king must be really ruthless, but Liam pegs his claims as nonsense while Killian chimes in it's medicine. However, Pan presses the plant only leads to doom and exemplifies how easy it is to kill an entire army with poison instead of a messy onslaught of bloodshed in battle. Beginning to have doubts, Killian tugs Liam aside to discuss the possibility Pan is telling the truth, though his brother doesn't buy it. Liam takes back the drawing and makes off deeper onto the island. Killian follows behind, though he turns back to see Pan waving him off. At the top of Dead Men's Peak, in a misguided attempt to put his brother's worries to rest, Liam purposely cuts himself with a branch of Dreamshade. Passing out from the rapidly spreading poison, Killian is panic-stricken and pleads for Pan's help until he parts a horde of Dreamshade thorns to allow passage to the island's remedial spring. As a catch, Pan gives a fair warning that they should not leave Neverland unless willing to pay for the price of magic. Killian promises whatever the price, he'll give it. Pan remains silent and disappears after Killian hurries back to deliver the water to Liam, who is completely healed by it, but upon their venture out of Neverland's waters, he dies a sudden and fatal death. Lonely by himself in Neverland, Pan concocts a way to gather children from the Enchanted Forest who can become his companions and come back with him to his world. Using a magic pan flute, the song draws in boys from the town of Hamelin as well as Rumplestiltskin's son, Baelfire, who longs for freedom and friends. Pan gains Baelfire's trust and informs him beforehand of a deal he is going to make with Rumplestiltskin. He states the deal will force Rumplestiltskin to allow Baelfire to decide, out of free will, to stay in the Enchanted Forest or leave for Neverland. Pan tells Baelfire this will prove that Rumplestiltskin cares and trusts him. One night, Rumplestiltskin intrudes upon the location where Pan, shrouded in a cloak, continuously plays the flute while the other boys don animal masks and dance fervently around a bonfire. The Dark One rushes over to rip the flute out of his hands and snap it in half, to which Pan pulls down his hood. At Rumplestiltskin's shocked expression, Pan remarks, with amusement, he's all grown up as the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin asks what he is doing in the Enchanted Forest. Pan admits it's lonely in Neverland and intends to use the magic of the pan flute to lure children as well as take them back with him. In disbelief, Rumplestiltskin sneers it'll take more than a magic pipe to take Baelfire away. Nonetheless, Pan notes only certain boys, those filled with loneliness, can hear the instrument's music, which explains why Rumplestiltskin heard it as well. Angered, Rumplestiltskin warns Pan to stop pretending to know who he is. In a gloating tone, Pan accuses him of craving power, but in actuality, he's nothing more than an unloved, lonely lost boy. Rumplestiltskin contends his son will not be part of Pan's group, but the younger boy alleges Baelfire already is. Pan inquires what extent Rumplestiltskin is willing to get his son back, to which the Dark One warns he'll make him regret asking that. To push at Rumplestiltskin's greatest fears, Pan suggests he isn't afraid Baelfire will be kidnapped, but that his son will leave and never return. With a horrified expression, Rumplestiltskin listens to Pan tear at his abandonment issues, including paternal and spousal, and questions why Baelfire might be any different from them. Pan does, however, allow one compromise that depends entirely on Baelfire's response to a specific question. He commands Rumplestiltskin to ask his son if he wishes to stay or leave out of free will. In accordance, if Baelfire doesn't choose to depart for Neverland, Pan will respect the decision and leave for good. Rumplestiltskin doesn't care for playing games and after finding Baelfire, rather than allowing him to choose, he uses his magic to transport both of them back home; much to Pan's ire. |-|After the Curse= As per orders from their employers, the Home Office, Greg and Tamara kidnap a young boy, Henry, and make their way to Neverland. While the two have always had the pretense the Home Office wants to destroy magic as they do, this is quickly disproved by the appearance of Pan's Lost Boys and their group leader, Felix. From discovering the trickery, Greg and Tamara refuse to hand over Henry. Calmly, Felix sorts out the situation by calling upon the Shadow, who rips out Greg's shadow and flies off with it while Tamara and Henry are left for the Lost Boys to deal with. Though Henry manages to elude them by running further into the jungle, Tamara is caught early with an arrow to the back. Meanwhile, the Lost Boys chase after Henry while he journeys deeper into the jungle. Tripping onto the ground, he is pulled into a hiding spot by another boy; helping to send the Lost Boys away from Henry. The boy explains he was once a Lost Boy, too, and helps to untie Henry from his wrist binds. Then, the boy urges they must keep moving to avoid capture, and once again elude the Lost Boys. They stop to rest for a minute and the boy asks if Henry was brought to Neverland by the Shadow as well. Henry states he was kidnapped by other people who work for Peter Pan. The boy apologizes for his ordeal, and grimly informs him whoever Peter Pan wants, he usually gets. Curiously, Henry wonders what's his story, and the boy shows him a small vial of pixie dust he stole from Peter Pan thinking it would be the key to freedom by flying away, but it doesn't work. Henry is certain his own family will come for him, though the boy is doubtful as he is not the first to believe that. Insistent, Henry knows his family is the kind that always find each other. The boy tries to put him off from such thoughts because if they do come, Peter Pan will rip away their shadows. Focusing on buying more time, Henry asks if there is place they can go to away from the Lost Boys, and the latter remembers the Echo Caves, which is a place they can't be tracked. Hearing voices in the distance, the two make off towards the caves, but the Lost Boys cut off their only path there, so they change directions and end up trapped at a cliff edge. The boy suggests giving up the pixie dust so the Lost Boys might let them live, but Henry thinks there is a way out. He takes the pixie dust and prepares himself and the boy to jump. The boy is skeptical, but Henry promises it will work since he believes, and after leaping off the cliff, he uncaps the vial to let the pixie dust out, which helps the both of them to magically fly off into the sky. Once they ascend to the ground, the boy changes his demeanor, and surprises Henry by knowing his name. The boy answers the latter's confusion by revealing himself to be Pan and states Henry's importance as he has the heart of the truest believer. Pulling out a blade, Pan brings forth the other Lost Boys to surround and close in on a dumbfounded Henry. After capturing Henry, Pan pays a nighttime visit to Emma by drawing her into the jungle with the voices. She demands to know who he is, and the boy introduces himself as Peter Pan, which prompts a swift reaction from Emma; pinning him against the tree with her knife poised to cut into his neck. She asks where Henry is situated, but Pan responds to comment on her fiery personality instead. Impatient, Emma repeats her question. Pan allows one bit of information to slip; namely that Henry is still alive. She wants to know why he took him, though Pan will only say Henry is special. Redirecting the conversation away from Emma’s inquisitions, Pan addresses his reasoning for coming was to see who he is up against, and hasn't been disappointed by it through encountering the famed “savior”. Emma thinks he is going to threaten she will never see Henry again, yet Pan endeavors to let her find him with a map. She warns him against tricking her, though Pan swears, despite his reputation, he always keeps promises. Still unsure, she grills him on why he’s giving it to her. With a smile, Pan verifies it’s not about finding Henry, but how Emma finds him as well as the fact she’s the only one who can. After receiving the map, she calls his bluff by pointing out the parchment is completely blank. Pan guarantees it will work once Emma stops denying who she really is. As she glances down at the map in doubt, Pan mysteriously disappears. Dressed in Henry's clothes, Pan puts himself in a location in the Dark Jungle as a decoy if Emma decides to cheat at his game. Unsurprisingly, Emma and her other party members end up finding him, which prompts Pan to engage the Lost Boys into battle with them. For several minutes, he allows the battle to go on until signaling with a whistle for the Lost Boys to return to his side. Before leaving, Pan repeats his previous instructions to Emma. After Emma discovers the truth about herself and unveils the map, Pan pays her another unannounced visit while she is scourging for berries. He commends Emma for beating his game and even nicknames her "lost girl", but also briefs on the reason for the test. He implicates that she hasn't forgiven her parents for their abandonment, and surprisingly, accuses Emma of bestowing Henry with the same feelings. Pan threatens by the time she reaches Henry, he will never want to leave Neverland. Emma doesn't care since it's still too early to tell. However, Pan leaves her with one last alarming detail--by the end of all this, she won't just feel like an orphan, but also be one. Unconscious under a tree, Henry is awakened by Pan. After being thrown an apple, he states his dislike for apples. Pan reassures him it's not for eating, but for target practice. Gathered together with the other Lost Boys, Henry is given a crossbow to shoot the placed apple on Felix’s head. Pan eggs Henry on as the Lost Boys begin chanting for him to do so. Tentatively, Henry readies his aim at the apple as Pan promises him the act will be “exhilarating”. At the last moment, he changes his target and fires the shaft at Pan, who catches the arrow with ease. Instead of being angry, Pan looks at Henry with satisfaction and pulls him away to show him something. As the move away to sit on a log, Pan explains the benefits of Neverland as a place no one ever tells anyone what to do. Henry doesn't think he belongs on the island, but Pan states they have all been waiting for him for a very long time. He exemplifies that Neverland runs on the power of belief, but Henry’s world is no longer full of magic because the people there have stopped believing. Pan calls Henry the savior of magic, and believes it was not a coincidence that a child was born from the greatest of light and dark. Then, he takes out a piece of rolled up paper and hands it to Henry. Pan guarantees once it’s opened, Henry will understand why he believes him to be the hero that magic so desperately needs. After accepting the paper, Henry tosses it to the ground and says he doesn't believe him. Smirking, Pan conveys Henry’s likeness to his father and leaves. During the night, the Lost Boys rejoice with music and dance, but Pan notices Henry is not participating. Henry doesn't believe there is anything to celebrate, though Pan stresses the festivity is everyone welcoming him as the savior of magic. Pan tries to encourage him with a pan flute song to join in, but Henry is incapable of hearing the music. Surprised, Pan begins explaining how his flute works to draw in certain people. As Henry inquires on the topic, Pan sees Felix return. He quickly responds Henry will find out soon enough and gets up to converse with Felix. The Lost Boy brings news of Neal’s escape and from following his trail; he came across their unconscious sentries. Felix implies it’s the Dark One’s work because they were knocked out by a sleeping spell, which Pan gathers that father and son have reunited and joined forces. He advises moving Henry to another location since they will be coming to take him away, but Pan laughs at his lack of adventure and won't be stopping the party when it’s just getting started. The same evening, Mr. Gold infiltrates Pan’s base to put Henry and everyone there to sleep. While Pan confronts him about what he intends to do to free Henry, Neal sneaks in with the crossbow. Nonetheless, he’s noticed by Pan early on and forced out of hiding. Neal readies to aim and then fires the arrow, which Pan catches in his fist. Pan commends him for being clever, but realizes too late that Neal coated the arrow’s shaft, not the tip, with squid ink. With their nemesis frozen in place, Neal goes to grab a slumbering Henry. However, Pan still has one card to play on the deck and tells Neal of the prophecy that Mr. Gold wants to keep from coming true by murdering Henry. Having successfully driven a wedge between the father and son duo, Pan ambushes Neal, having parted from Mr. Gold, during his stop at a recently inhabited campsite as the Lost Boys converge around. Pan complains Neal should know better as he once taught him never to break into a place without knowing the way out. He laments over Neal’s decision to leave Mr. Gold and doing so made him vulnerable without protection, however, if they had not separated, Henry would be the one in danger. From the sidelines, Felix hoists Henry up over his shoulder. Neal swears he will do whatever it takes to get his son back. Humorously, Pan states that’s the point of the game; Neal took Henry, so now he’s stealing him away again. He points out the real problem for Neal is no one walks off the island without his leave. Neal boasts he already did that once before, but is left unsure when Pan reminds him where he is now and everyone is exactly where they should be. At the sound of Henry groggily waking up, Pan ushers some of the Lost Boys to take Neal away to an unknown holding location. The rest, with Pan, leave in the other direction. As Neal is dragged away, he shouts for Emma and Henry. Pan promises Neal he will only be there until the board is reset for a different game to start. Back at camp, Pan watches over Henry until he awakens. Henry asks what happened, which Pan responds by saying he simply fell asleep. Nonetheless, Henry remembers, while asleep, hearing his father calling him, but shrugs it off as only a dream. Pan asks how he is so sure. Reluctantly, Henry admits his father is dead. Pan gives condolences; remarking it makes sense for him to dream about the things he lost and hopes for such as his father being alive or his mother coming to rescue him, but eventually, he'll find new things to dream about and when that happens, they will start to come true. Henry wonders how he knows, to which Pan says that's what he once did. Pan reveals Neverland used to be a place where new dreams are born and believes Henry can bring that magic back. He also offers up himself and the Lost Boys as Henry's new family. Then, Pan announces he will be playing a song in honor of Henry. This time, Henry hears the pipe notes and is drawn into the dancing crowd. From the sidelines, Pan watches another Lost Boy, Devin, push Henry into a duel. Impressed by Henry's quickness in using a stick to block Devin's attacks, he persuades him to use his power of belief to create a real sword. A moment later, the wooden stick in Henry's hand melts into a sharp, gleaming sword. Armed with a better weapon, Henry easily under minds his opponent's skill in defending himself as the crowd of Lost Boys cheer in approval; slashing to pieces Devin's spear as well as drawing a cut on his cheek. Henry, not meaning to take things so far, is quick to apologize and drops his sword in dismay. Still, Pan promises that Lost Boys never have to apologize while placing the sword back in Henry's hand, then raises the boy's arm into the air as the camp entourage roar in approval. At Dead Man's Peak, Pan waits for Hook to climb up first. Then, he proposes a deal for Hook to come back and work for him. Hook notes he doesn't miss the old days of being under his employment, even so, Pan offers to give him and someone else, namely Emma, a safe crossing out of Neverland. Still, Hook points out Emma could never leave her son behind. Pan remarks she did once and if it happened again, Hook can be there to help her pick up the pieces. Reminiscing about their past business relationship, Pan sees the present as a perfect opportunity to restart the affiliation, though Hook doesn't care. Knowingly, he can distinguish Hook is indeed interested because he is good at survival. When Hook questions what is required of the job, Pan cites a bit of dirty work, which he will reveal in time, but firstly, wants him to seal the deal by killing David. Hook glosses that either way David will die soon from the effects of Dreamshade, but Pan contends he wants to see him murdered in cold blood. Hook answers by challenging his authority, so Pan reminds him of what happened the last time he came to the island and didn't listen. Before taking off, Pan pulls out Hook's rum bottle and tells him to come to a decision by having a drink. Following Hook's choice use the spring's water to save David's life instead of committing butchery, Pan confronts him in the jungle about having rejected the offer. Happily, Hook chugs on rum while saying he doesn't need his help with Emma after all. Pan mocks him for thinking one little kiss means anything, though Hook perceives Emma is finally seeing who he really is. To this, Pan defines him as a one handed pirate with a drinking problem, which sounds less than appealing. Hook murmurs he is a man of honor, so Pan presents him with something that may conflict with his budding romance--Neal is alive and in Neverland. Pan leaves it up to Hook's own preference to tell Emma the news, or not, to see what kind of man he actually is. Pan arrives to check up on a caged and drugged Neal. Felix asks where they should put him. He orders Neal to be strung up beside their other cage prisoner. Interrupting Mr. Gold's attempted stint at looking into the future, Pan stops by to inform him it's not possible on the island. He startles Mr. Gold and details further that Neverland is a place where time stands still. Mr. Gold promises that he may not be able to see the future, but can make one happen. Pan looks dubious at his threat and laughs; stating he made Mr. Gold his favorite breakfast, eggs in a basket, which are actively cooking on a pan over the low campfire. Pan comments that Mr. Gold needs it since he looks down in the dumps. Mr. Gold insists he's fine, but Pan names all the things that have happened since; losing Neal again and getting Henry is out of the question because he simply doesn't have enough power to go through with the sacrifice. Then, he picks up one of the eggs and takes a bite of it. Pan brings up the the silver lining in Mr. Gold's cloudy life, which the latter believes is by killing him, all troubles will be gone. At this, Pan laughs because the only possible way is for that to happen is if Mr. Gold dies as well. He bids Mr. Gold a chance to leave the island. Yet, he isn't keen on abandoning both his son and Henry. To complicate matters, Pan raises the subject that even if Neal and Henry are saved, there's no point it in since they will never forgive him for all of his horrible deeds, though Mr. Gold doubts he knows that for certain. Futhermore, Pan instigates Mr. Gold hasn't forgiven his father either and tries to persuade him to go back to Belle in Storybrooke and have a fresh start by having another child. He guarantees this is the only future for Mr. Gold without dying. Snidely, he asks Mr. Gold to enjoy the eggs and takes off. On higher ground, Pan observes through a mini-telescope of Emma's group movements towards finding Neal. He jokes that they look so determined to find their missing friend. After Felix prompts him, Pan commands for Neal to be placed in the Echo Cave. During a quiet evening by the campfire, Pan senses someone leaving Neverland. Felix wants to know how they are going to stop it, though Pan already knows it's too late for that. Instead, Pan is going to send word to their friends on the ground in Storybrooke, John and Michael Darling, and let them handle the matter, even if it moves their plan up a notch. Additionally, he stresses they need to get Henry ready by letting him have a chat with the person in the other cage, Wendy. Pan invites Henry on a stroll to somewhere special he'd like to show him. He doesn't budge and refuses to go anywhere, so Pan asks why. Henry calls him out for lying since he has a firm belief his family is in Neverland. Pan wants to know how he found out, but Henry is tight-lipped on the matter. Switching gears, Pan goes for Henry's weak spot by raising the question of why his family hasn't come for him if they are on the island. Henry thinks he is purposely keeping them away. Pan swears he's done no such thing, yet Henry has his doubts. He's suspicious about Pan's constant disappearances into the jungle; proving there is something to hide. Henry vows to find out exactly what is going on and leaves camp. Felix, overhearing Henry's heated exchange with Pan, walks over. Watching Henry walk out into the jungle, Felix, to Pan, observes they are losing his trust. Pan bets Henry just requires some attention, given his lineage, as he himself would expect nothing less. Felix proposes bringing the other cage to the camp, but Pan has another idea in mind. Suspecting Henry is eavesdropping, Pan assigns Felix to deliver supplies to the other side of the island. Pan tells him to make sure Henry doesn't find out what he's doing. In actuality, Pan knows Henry won't be able to resist following Felix. Then, Pan goes to release Wendy out of the cage. Startled and confused, Wendy inquiries if she's free now. He gives a negative answer, pulls her out by the hand and says it doesn't mean she can't come out and play. He has Wendy feign ill health and specifically tells her to make the heart of the truest believer, Henry, believe she is dying as a result of depletion of the island's magic. He sets Wendy up in a bedroom as Henry is unknowingly being led to her location by trailing Felix. When Wendy finishes playing her part, Pan steps out from behind a curtain to congratulate her acting skills in softening Henry up with stories of his father. Guiltily, she sits up to express disdain in lying to Henry. Rather than that, Pan considers what she did as providing motivation for Henry to do what must be done for all of them. While Henry has the heart of the truest believer, Pan is carefully calculating how he can control that belief. Wendy asks what he needs Henry to believe in. Pan confirms Henry has to be believe in him. Afterwards, he commands her to go back into the cage. Pan pays Henry a visit as he is wandering out in the wilderness. Henry is extremely upset at Pan for keeping Wendy a secret. Pan acknowledges Wendy is dying because magic on the island is slipping away and specifically didn't tell him so he wouldn't have the burden on his shoulders. Henry decides he wants to help, so Pan brings him to a rocky shore. In the distance, a smaller island sits at sea, which Henry knows as Skull Rock. Pan explicates that the inside of Skull Rock is where their salvation awaits and only the heart of the truest believer--Henry--can bring it out, despite that the task won't be easy, as it will require heroism and sacrifice. The only remaining question is if Henry is up for the task, which he complies with. Trivia *His casting call, using the codename "Rufio", describes him as "in his teens, and is a mischievous and devious Lost Boy."http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/06/once-upon-time-episode-301-recurring.html Appearances References de:Peter Pan it:Peter Pan Category:Male Characters Category:Season Three Characters